The Cherry Blossom of The Potters Family
by RimmeChimme
Summary: What if Sakura's Harry's long lost sister? What if Sakura goes to Hogwarts and meet the Potters? What if she doesn't remember her real family? What will happen to the wizarding world when Voldemort is back? please R&R !
1. The Disappearance of The Cherry Blossom

The Cherry Blossoms of The Potters Family

Written by: RimmeChimme

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura or Harry Potter. If I Do, the world is already in doom because my bad writing skills and my bad grammar.

RimmeChimme: Don't Like Don't Read! This is my First Fan fiction No Flaming you guys! Just polite comment and no bad mouthing ( NO FLAMING ALSO) ! Inspired by other fan fiction of course and before I babbling non stop, off to the story line!

-let begin-

Chapter one: The Disappearance of the little Potter

- Grimmauld, England -

Today's the sun shine brightly, giving its warm to the world. The birds chirped along waking and telling the people, to enjoy the warm sunny day while seeing maple leaves blown by the wind.

In the alley, England, at a black painted house, lived a family namely the Potters, a wizard family, consist 4 member in the family. The father, James Potter, the mother, Lily Potter, the son, Harry Potter and their little daughter named Sakura Potter.

The son, Harry, had messy black hair and emerald eyes, Harry was like James, the father in every way, the way they eat and such but the only difference they had was that Harry possessed his mother's beautiful emerald eyes.

The daughter Sakura known as a sweet, adoring, and cute. She resembled her mother, Lily, in every way. She had big, round, sparkling emerald eyes and short auburn hair that makes her looked so cute and adoorable.

Well, off from the introduction. Today was a happy day for the Potters family since it's their little son, Harry, becoming 5 years old. So they thrown a birthday party for him.

The guests came to his party to celebrates his birthday. He got presents from his mother's and father's friend, sure it is a lot of presents. His family also giving him presents. Of course, the little Sakura, who still at the age of 3 years old only can giving him a birthday card with a picture of stick man of the potters family to his lovely big brother.

"haepee birtdaee, biw bwoder Harry." (read: Happy Birthday, big brother Harry) Said the little potter, Sakura, giving him the birthday card.

"Thank you, Sakura" said Harry, smiling to his little sister.

After a couple hours had passed, the guests left their home, leaving the Potters getting a family time in the living room.

"James, dear, did you hear something?" asked Lily after the last guest gone home 30 minutes ago, taking her wand out of her pocket.

James strained his ears, listening to his surroundings "Yes, I did," he said as he took his wand out, pointing it at the door.

James held his wand, ready to attack anyone with his magic, while the same goes for Lily, protecting her children behind her.

All of sudden, the door blew up in flames and a dark figure step through. There, standing in their doorway, stood a tall, black cloaked wizard, known as the darkest wizard in the history of magic.

"Good evening Potters, Join my side and no harm will come to you." Said the cloaked wizard in a cold, callous tone.

" We will never join you!" said James as he pointed up his wand to him while Lily backing him up.

"You think I would accept no for an answer? Really Potter?" said the cloaked wizard coldly.

The Potters could only silence, thinking what the darkest wizard in the history would do to them.

"Well, consider this as my gift for refusing my offer to join me, AVADA KEDAVRA!" yell the cloaked wizard, waving his wands to unleashed the worst unforgivable curse towards Harry, who was crying in fear.

"Harry !" Cried both of his parent as the unforgivable curse became neared to him.

Then, the unexpected happened, the curse bounced off Harry, leaving only a small lightning-shaped cut in his forehead and went directly towards Sakura.

"NO ! SAKURA RU-" Cried Lily watching the spell hit her daughter.

Sakura froze, her eyes filled with fears, and the spell hit her in a bright flash, a second later, she was gone. But the spell didn't stop as it should. It fired directly to Voldemort and he was gone too.

"Harry!" cried Sakura as she disappear.

"No Sakura.." cried Lily and James, hugging the only child now at the Potters family.

"Sakura.." cried Harry in the hugs of his parent.

"You can't be dead.. No.. Sakura... SAKURAA!" cried Harry.

After that night, she was never seen in the Potter's house again ..

- Tomoeda, Japan -

A little girl with short auburn hair walk thought the dark. Her body was trembling, cold sweat poured on her body. Her eyes was swollen after she cried along the road until she stopped in front of a house after got tired.

'Daddy, Mommy... Big brother' she thought until she collapse and her visions became blurry then dark.

-end-

RimmeChimme: That's it folks ! sorry for the short chapter. Well, I already said I have a bad writing skills and bad grammar, so sorry -3-'

And this is my first Fan fiction, don't flame me, just like I said, DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

Pls review and hit the favorite, well if you fell like it. Its make me want to write more if you review and fav the story XD

Next chap, 2-6 weeks from now i think? depends from the review.

Thank you~


	2. The Letter and Hoe!

The Cherry Blossoms of The Potters Family

Written by: RimmeChimme

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura or Harry Potter. If I Do, I would be so rich now and maybe... rule over the world with my bad grammar and bad writing skills[?]

RimmeChimme: Don't Like Don't Read! This is my First Fan fiction No Flaming you guys! Just polite comment and no bad mouthing! Stressed with the test I'm doing for the past week and next week too. Sorry for the wait~! As promise, another Chappie~!

-Let begin-

Chapter 2: The Letter and Hoe?!

-Diagon Alley, Wizard World, England-

The breeze whistled through the leaves, the children laughing and playing with their friends while their parents watching them from afar, not wanting their children to get hurt.

Suddenly, a bright flash appeared, a young boy, aged 15, with his messy black hair and a pair of beautiful emerald eyes, landed on the ground with his butt.

"Ouch" he groaned, as he tried to get up.

'Never landed perfectly with the Floo powder" he thought, a sigh was out from his little mouth.

"Harry!" Called Hermione, a girl with a brown hair that looks like very very umm... bushy like bushes and Ron, A boy with red hair that looks like an idiot. (Hermione & Ron: #InTheMomentOfKillingTheAuthoress)

"Hermione, Ron!" replied Harry, walking towards his friends when his eyes suddenly caught a glimpse of an auburn hair.

'She.. Looks familiar didn't she?' thought Harry, stared at the nothingness after the girl got into a store.

Little did the golden boy knows, she's his little kawaii sister.

-Flashback 1 month ago-

In Japan, Tomoeda, a girl with auburn hair walked across the street, dragging a yellow plushie like lion mixed with teddy bear, uh yeah.. Teddy bear.

"Sakura… Please... Please! One bite… that cake.. Uhhh-"yelp the little plushie towards his mistress (Kero: Hey, I'm not a plushie -.-')

"No, remember last time? One bite became two and after that.. Twenty slice of cake, Kero." Explained the little girl named Sakura.

"Sakuraaaaaa…." Whined Kero, using his famous puppy dog face.

"That's not working on me, let's just go home Kero" said Sakura as she dragged him towards her house.

"I'm Home!"

"Ah, your home already, Sakura-chan. There's a letter for you" said her father while cooking for dinner.

"Kay Otou-san, I'm going upstairs" replied Sakura, taking the letter to her room.

-Sakura's Room-

A soft thump as the little girl takes her seat can be heard. She looked at the letter; Sakura cautiously opened it, studying the wax seal with four beasts engraved on it, reading every word in the letter.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizard)

Dear Sakura Kinomoto,

We are in deeply sorry for you to receive the letter late. But still we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Due your age and abilities, you will be put in the 4 grade. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.  
Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

-The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 4) by Miranda Goshawk

-A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

-Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

-A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

-One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungiby Phyllida Spore

-Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

-Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

-The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

*Silence*

*More silence plus blinking*

*More more and more silence plus blinking twice*

*And a couple minutes later*

"HOEEEEEEEE?!"

-End-

Review replied:

To Catrina7077: Ohh, i didn't see that –w-'a, and thank you for the review

To cherryleaf92: I'll tell you when my brain stops thinking about the story –w-b

To Sujune: I will, after all, after my big exam, I have a lot of free time! So maybe more story :3

To Maialoly-chan: Your welcome XD well, I love this crossover too, so I made the story for dedicating my love [?] of this cross X3

RimmeChimme: Thank you for taking some time to faving, following, and reviewing my story XD

Oh, btw sorry for the uhh... Many comment in the story, you could say I'm in stressed mode (tell me if you don't want comment in the story line).

In this Story, Sakura's family know Sakura have magic also Sakura know that her family now isn't her real family.

Some Dictionary:

Kawaii: Cute!

Hoe: Sakura's word for hee or her impression (I don't know myself -3-'a #slap)

See you next time ~!

An: Remember.. No Flames and R&R!


End file.
